A Fairy Stingy Day
by xxSaphireBluexx
Summary: "Tonight I'll be your naughty girl." Lucy's next job calls for just that: a naughty girl. When working with Sting she releases her inner devious side. The only question is, will the attraction take over and cause them to fail the job? Rated T for suggestive themes and language. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song Naughty Girl**

**K so me writing this story was Strictly Boredom! It's probably the silliest thing I've ever written. I don't have much to say except enjoy. You all know my love for StiCy so I'm trying to get more motivation for them by writing a good one shot.**

**I also need you guys to let me know if I should change the rating to M. I'm not too sure so tell me!**

**Gotta show some love to _leoslady4ever_ for checking this out!**

**Naughty Girl Link: watch?v=RZuJ_OHBN78**

**So guys please let me know what you think because I'll love you to the moon and back if you do :P.  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

He looked at the girl beside him, admiring the way she had worked his body over last night. Being one of the twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth definitely had it's perks- sexy women was one of them. Sting knew for a fact that his good looks and reputation allowed him to get any girl he wanted. Unlike Rogue, who decided it was best to respect women, Sting just wanted a good time. He did have some morals, and one was to never have sex with a drugged woman.

He left his house, and decided to go to the guild. Walking into the guildhall his eyes met with a few people, who raised their heads to acknowledge his presence. He decided that it was time to take a job: it had been a whole week since he's done so and he was extremely bored with how life was going. Since Rogue had already taken a mission with Frosch and Lector, Sting would be working solo.

Looking at the S-Class request board, Sting's eyes met with an interesting mission. Although he wasn't the biggest fan of Fairy Tail, he thought it would be a hell of a good time taking this job. Besides, it was S-Class for him but at regular level for the Fairy, meaning he could enjoy picking on the weakling.

Sting felt his lips form a smirk at the very thought of working with them. He hoped that it would be Natsu's girlfriend. He would definitely get a kick out of fucking the brains out of her. Picking up the job, he decided to depart for the mission. All they had to do was lure in the mafia leader and arrest him and since the rumours stated that he would be visiting Crocus, Sting took the dreaded train.

According to the request, the gang leader also had a special interest in blondes- just like Natsu's lover. Oh the fun he was going to have.

The train ride however, was extremely torturous, making him nauseous at movement. Sting couldn't stop his stomach from turning and his face from becoming green. If it was up to him, he would have walked his way to Crocus. However, the job required him to be there in 8 hours, since the gang leader was supposed to be there that same day.

Once the announcement came of the train's arrival at Crocus, Sting got off the train and made his way to High Seas Hotel. Upon arrival, he was led into the hotel owner's office room, where he was met with the sight of the owner and a head of blonde hair.

"Ah, Miss Heartfilia, here's your partner for the mission," the owner smiled at Sting.

Lucy looked back. Her eyes first widened in disgust then they went cold. "Great, I get to work with the biggest jackass in all of Fiore" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mean the sexiest mage in all of Fiore," Sting smirked when he saw her cross her arms.

"I see you two know each other!" The elderly owner beamed, "My name is Mr. Seas. The mission you will be taking is simple, capture the mafia leader. He has booked a room in the pent house here and the plan is as follows. Mr. Sting Eucliffe will stay hidden in the closet of your hotel bedroom while Miss Lucy Heartfilia seduces him, therefore getting him alone. If all goes according to plan, by the end of the night we will have captured one if the biggest drug lords in all of Fiore," Mr. Seas kept his large smile glued onto his face.

"And I have to work with the arrogant jack ass," Lucy groaned.

"You're so pissy- perhaps you're sexually frustrated?" Sting teased the Celestial mage.

"You're annoying," Lucy mumbled.

"I think you mean sexy," Sting chuckled as he flexed his arms.

"So you want me to flirt with this man, lead him to my hotel room, and Sting pretty much arrests him. Does he use magic?" Lucy asked the client in curiosity.

"To my knowledge, he does not. But to ensure Miss Lucy's safety I wanted to appoint an S-class mage. You see, I would have asked a mage from Fairy Tail but, your guild master informed me that the S-class mages of Fairy Tail are all out on a job, so I decided to appoint an S-class mage from the second strongest guild in Fiore" the client informed.

"Alright! Thanks. We have a place to stay tonight, correct?" Lucy asked, maintaining the professionalism in her voice.

"Oh yes! Here's your key!" Mr. Seas beamed, handing Lucy and Sting two cards, both leading to the same room.

Once the two blonds exited the room, Lucy groaned out loud, showing her distaste for the white dragon slayer.

"Something wrong, sexy?" Sting teased her as they reached the sixth floor.

"Yeah, I'm stuck with you," she frowned at the thought as she opened the hotel door. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened in horror.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Sting laughed as he made his way into the room.

"So about the job," Sting got right to business, "to seduce the gangster, you've got to show off skin. Want to show me potential outfits," Sting winked, teasing the already frustrated Fairy.

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" Lucy called out the pink haired spirit.

"Punishment time, princess?" Virgo asked, her expression hopeful.

"Kinky," Sting smirked earning a harsh glare from Lucy.

"No Virgo. I need sexy outfits," Lucy told the spirit sternly, still annoyed with the dragon slayer.

Virgo disappeared for only a second, then reappeared with several outfits. Sting stared at them, carefully analyzing each outfit.

When he picked up one outfit, an evil smirk appeared on his face, "I have an idea."

* * *

Lucy blushed at her outfit. She was definitely ready to shine with the job although Sting put her up for quite an embarrassing plan.

Lucy took a deep breath in, hoping all the nerves would disappear. She had three minutes before she was to perform. Imbedded in her dress was a tiny lacrima vision, so Sting could see what was going on.

She knew, for a fact she looked flawless. With the fashion sense of Virgo and the hair styling of Cancer, Lucy looked perfect.

Finally, it was her cue to perform. The music played and Lucy rushed out onto the stage. She had a wireless microphone connected to her ear so she could perfectly hear the music.

The crowd of the burlesque club stared at Lucy in awe. She wore a short, pink and black dress with long, fingerless gloves. Long hoop earrings dangled from her ears, and her makeup was done in pinks, drawing attention specifically to her eyes, which were further enhanced with fake lashes. Finishing off her outfit was a black top hat with a pink feather and black t-strap open-toed pumps.

_I love to love you baby._  
_I love to love you baby._

Lucy appeared on stage, her behind facing the audience as she gracefully sang the lines, earning a few wolf whistles. She blushed at the thought, shocked that she was getting so much attention. She swayed her hips slowly from side to side as she made her way down the stage, her breasts bouncing in the process. The dress barely covered any of her skin, giving her that sexy-burlesque-star look.

_I'm feelin' sexy  
__I wanna hear you say my name boy  
__If you can reach me  
__You can feel my burning flame_

She turned around, giving the audience a view of their performer. She twirled her legs around the pole in the middle of the stage causing her dress flowed out in the process. She heard a sound coming from the lacrima in her ear.

"You see that man, in the black suit, red tie. He has a bowler hat," She heard Sting's voice ring in her ears.

Lucy came off the poll, popping her breasts forward, signifying a yes. "That's our man," Sting told her as he watched the audience. A part of him really wanted to watch the blonde perform, but he knew he couldn't. It would put the job in jeopardy.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_  
_I'm callin all my girls_  
_We're gonna turn this party out_  
_I know you want my body_

She sang as she stripped off the skirt of her dress, holding it in her hands, swaying from side to side, teasing the audience. She threw it down to the side showing the audience she was wearing a corset. She went back on the pole, flipping herself she she was upside down, twirling her legs around it. She noticed the mafia leader's hard gaze. His eyes were glued onto her the entire time.

She walked down the stage, her breasts bouncing up and down, walking right to the gang leader.

_You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy_  
_The way your body moves across the floor_

Her fingers trailed down his arms suggestively as she licked her bottom lip, enticing the man in front of her.

When Sting saw the look in the man's eyes, he burst out laughing, his voice ringing in Lucy's ears. Lucy swayed her hips back to the stage, her half exposed behind shaking in a truly erotic manner.

Once she was on the stage, she lifted her right leg up high, then dropping it down. She bent over, causing her ass to stick out as her hands seductively slid up her smooth legs.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_  
_I'm callin all my girls_  
_We're gonna turn this party out_  
_I know you want my body_

She took off her gloves, as she popped her backside several times, causing her body to shake. The men in the burlesque club cheered her on. Lucy turned to face the audience, then thrust her chest forward, making her breasts bounce.

_I love to love you baby_  
_I love to love you baby_  
_I love to love you baby_  
_I love to love you baby_

She walked back down to the man, sitting on his lap, shaking her backside. She felt him stiffen up, as his lips kissed her neck. His hands travelled up and down her legs, and he made an audible gulp. Lucy turned around to face him, pressing her chest onto his. Her hand quickly reached to her chest to take out her hotel key. When he kissed her neck, she knew he would be there.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_  
_I'm callin all my girls_  
_We're gonna turn this party out_  
_I know you want my body_  
_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_  
_I'm callin all my girls_  
_I see you look me up and down_  
_And I came to party_

Lucy walked back onto the stage, shaking her body, twirling around. She ended up back onto the pole, dropping down then popping her body back up. She twirled her legs around it, spinning in a sexy manner. Once the song was done, the lights dimmed, giving Lucy the opportunity to walk off stage.

She rushed to her hotel room, getting ready for the main show.

She hastily opened the door, rushing to the closet looking for a sexy nightgown. "Sting! Closet! Now!" Lucy ordered, trying to keep the white dragon slayer hidden. Lucy then rushed towards the washroom to take off her burlesque outfit and change into a blush colored nightgown. Once she was changed, she planted herself on the bed in a sensual manner. Her body was facing the door, and she had one leg on top of another, causing the gown to hike up.

Lucy was waiting for five minutes, wondering if he was planning on coming up to her or not. She groaned out in frustration, tired of waiting for the drug lord. Approximately 20 minutes later, Lucy heard the door open. She made an audible gulp, as nerves filled her. She had to show that she was interested in the rather large man in front of her. He was almost three times her size. His arms were the size of her head. His curly black hair barely reached his shoulders. His green eyes scanned her body, eyeing her up and down.

"You looked incredible," the man complimented.

"Why thank you Mister...?"

"Sands, Jack Sands at your service. I would like to apologise for taking so long. I had some _business_ I needed to take care of," Jack told her, being very careful with his choice of words.

"Oh, that's quite alright. Would you like some wine," Lucy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure," Jack replied as his hand ran through his hair.

Lucy took out two cups and poured wine into the two wine glasses. She walked back towards the bed, handing him the drink. Lucy could feel her body tense up as she got closer to the man.

"I'm Lucy Ashley," she introduced herself, using her Edolas name.

"Great meeting you. Why don't we make this night more interesting?" he reached into his pockets to take out two pills. Lucy knew exactly what it was. Ecstaty.

"S-sure," Lucy stuttered. Jack dipped a pill into her drink then dropped one into his.

They both took a sip of the wine, Jack drinking a lot more than Lucy. She was waiting for Sting to come out of the closet and arrest the man in front of her. What was he doing?

Lucy had no choice but to finish the drink, hoping that the drug wouldn't affect her too badly however, after a few minutes of small talk, Lucy felt her body want to be pressed onto the nearest male, so without thinking, she threw herself into Jack's lap. She pressed her lips onto his as his hands trailed down to her backside, roughly squeezing it. Lucy yelped at the action but continued to kiss the attractive man in front of her.

He carried the Celestial mage to the bed, firmly placing her there as he continued to kiss her. Lucy's hands trailed down to his belt buckle, undoing it to expose his tight, grey briefs. His erection was bulging out, making Lucy completely ecstatic for the indulgence she was about to have.

The moment Jack's hands squeezed Lucy's breasts, Sting popped out.

"_White Dragon's Slash!"_ Sting yelled, his hands blazing in white light attacking the man on top of Lucy.

"Drugging then fucking. That's the filthiest move," Sting snorted, taking Lucy in his arms. She began kissing his neck multiple times, still affected by the drug.

"_White__ Dragon's Lock." _Sting stretched out his arms, causing ropes of white light to form. He then pointed his hands towards the enemy, causing the ropes to tie around him, locking him in place.

Lucy's lips continued to make contact with Sting's neck, slowly but surely marking him. She made it hard for him to focus on the battle at hand. With every kiss she planted on his skin, she reminded him what made him so attractive: his deep blue eyes; his scar; his sexy abs; his gorgeous hair; his enticing arms. Lucy didn't stop.

Sting let out a deep breath, trying to focus on the enemy. "Quit it, will you," Sting complained, pushing Lucy away from him.

Lucy frowned, pressing her chest onto him, "Why should I?" She taunted.

"Because we need to arrest this damn drug lord!" Sting groaned, trying to focus his magic to tighten the ropes around Jack.

"But, I'm horny," Lucy wined as she pouted her lips at Sting.

"Acting like your five won't make my cock hard," Sting told her in a harsh tone. Although the thought of such a horny girl definitely excited him, even if she was drugged the fuck up. Her body was simply voluptuous and had curves in all the _right_ places. Although, fucking a drugged girl wasn't his cup of tea.

Sting ignored the slow, sensual movements her fingers made as they glided along his arms. He needed to turn in this mobster and get his pay. Sure, Sting had a hell of a plan to fuck with the Salamander's plans, but he wasn't about to mess that up by hooking up with the blonde.

"You. Stay there!" Sting ordered the blonde, as he pointed to the bed. "Sit tight. Do not move. Don't open the door for anyone. If your hormones get uncontrollable, finger yourself." Sting said in a straight forward manner.

"But whatever you do, don't go fucking some random ass who will probably get you pregnant!" Sting demanded, hoping that Lucy would listen.

"Will you watch me pleasure myself?" she purred, in hopes of seducing the white Dragon Slayer.

"Holy mother of flying fucks. As much as I would love to fuck you senselessly, I refuse to do it when you're high as a kite," Sting groaned out in frustration. He found it difficult to control himself in the hormonal state he was in. But if he lost concentration, for even a second, the mission would be a total bust since he wouldn't be able to focus on keeping Jack locked up in his ropes of white light.

"I'll be back. In the mean time, enjoy a vibrator or something," Sting walked out as he carried Jack on his back. There was no way, he would be going back to that room. He would be sure to ask the hotel owner for the room next to the horny blonde, just to keep on eye on her. The last thing he wanted was for some pathetic loser to take advantage of her.

* * *

Sting let a low groan escape his lips as he got off the train, the next morning. A part of him regretted not getting his way with the blonde, but at the same time, he knew that if he did take advantage of her, there was no way he would be able to fuck with the Salamander's head.

Upon arrival in Magnolia, Sting jumped off the train, appreciating the motionless ground. Lucy let out a slight giggle at the sight, feeling truly grateful that Sting didn't take advantage of her.

"You can go now," Lucy said with a sweet smile.

"I can, or I could drop you off at your guild to make sure no one else drugs you," Sting teased, causing Lucy to pout.

"But I can take care of myself," Lucy replied, staring at Sting, trying her best to give him her puppy eyes.

"Nice try, Blondie, now let's get a move on." Sting took a few steps away from the train station, allowing his nose to guide him to Lucy's guild.

"Oh fine," Lucy replied, keeping her pace the same as Sting's, excited to get back to her guild.

A thought lingered in Lucy's head. She really did want to thank the Dragon Slayer for protecting her. Everything in her wanted to thank him for respecting her body and not doing what a normal man would.

Once they were outside the guild doors, Lucy found herself wanting to thank him more and more. "Thanks," she managed to say, realizing that they would be parting ways.

"Don't mention it, Blondie," Sting replied.

"I should go now," Lucy said as she turned towards the guild doors, pushing it open.

Sting used his left hand to quickly grab on her wrist, turning her around to face him. His right hand wrapped around her waist as he pressed his lips onto hers. Hearing the curse words in the background, Sting knew he was getting the reaction he wanted.

He stepped back, with his signature smirk glued on his face. "And that's why you claim what's yours," Sting laughed when his eyes met the angry looks of Gray, and Natsu. They were about to rush and attack him, only to be stopped by Erza who said something along the lines of Lucy showing no resistance.

"See you around, Blondie," Sting waved goodbye as he walked off, leaving a flustered Lucy.

_I really hope I see you soon Sting._

* * *

**Did ya like it? Hated it? Let me know! Gosh I love me some StiCy. For those of you wondering, Sting didn't make out with Lucy, he just kissed her. Her name is Lucy Fierce! (like Sasha Fierce...Beyonce, yeah! My logic).**


End file.
